A cat fight to remember
by fictionlover94
Summary: The princesses are invited to Cinderella's daughters ball. And this is Rapunzel's first visit, can she be prepared for cat fights all around? Has all the princesses and others. Finally updated please review
1. Chapter 1

_You are all welcome to the coming out Ballof Princess Rosalie of Nadrina. Come in your favorite party dress and bring your Families._

_Yours, _

_Queen Cinderella, King Ferindad, Princess Rosalie and Prince Jeramiah. _

Eilonwy stared at the letter sure she was princess of her own right with Taren next to her. But Cinderella inviting her, and her family to a ball? She wasn't invited to any of those princess balls with the others according to Snow White she wasn't popular enough.

"Mommy what's that? asked her daughter Dilys. She looked down at her daughters, Dilys in her favorite torn teal dress with a orange corset top. Celeste was sucking on her thumb watching the apples bob up and down on the stove top.

"Its a ball invitation-"

"Can we go mommy?" asked Dilys earnestly. She looked really happy with the invite.

"Me, me!" cried out Celeste waving around a wooden spoon. She didn't know what to say to that but yes. Eilowny mentally scanned her closet, she did have plenty of nice clothes. But for a ball the only she had fancy enough was a light lavender dress that had silver lines going across the skirt.

"Oh all right but you have to ask your dad, okay?" Dilys shrieked with delight and raced to her father who came in from the stables with her son Bryson.

After 2 days they were on there way to Cinderella's palace far away from her own home.

_With Ariel_

"Melody come on we don't wan to be late to Cindy's ball for her daughter," called Ariel. Eric was talking to the horseman, and Ariel was ready to leave the person who wasn't was her daughter.

"I don't want to go!" screamed out Melody and the family dog, Bruce started to howl. The pretty raven haired girl was stomping around not very lady like at all.

"Now why not?" counter argued Ariel.

"They're all stuck up snobs and only care about what they look like," sneered Melody. Ariel rolled her eyes. This was so not her day, as of right now.

"You're going," declared Ariel and half an hour later they were on there way to Cinderella's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note about Mulan's daughters name, I am sorry about not picking a chinease name! I had no access to a computer at the time I was making a list, i was actually camping some where in new jersey when I made the list. Nor did I have a baby naming book So I just winged it there **

**I'll change it soon**

_You are all welcome to the coming out Ballof Princess Rosalie of Nadrina. Come in your favorite party dress and bring your Families._

_Yours, _

_Queen Cinderella, King Ferindad, Princess Rosalie and Prince Jeramiah. _

"Oh look Mom Cinderella is having a party for her daughter," said Astoria getting her hands on the letter, being her mother Queen Snow White got to it first. Her mother had grown up very much since her father awakened her in the first place. Snow Whites eyes grew very wide.

"Oh yes a party I can't wait, when is it?" asked Snow White her hazel eyes sparkling. She was very happy Snow white hasn't seen any of her princess friends in a very long time. Oh she was really close to Mulan who was about the same age as her. Snow was 14, and Mulan was 15.

"I'll get my best dress," shrieked Astoria and her younger brother Theodore groaned. He hated parties and now this? It was going horrible already.

* * *

Mulan was on the list to invite to Cinderella's party, she wasn't a princess. Well the emperor couldn't really go so he was sending Mulan and Shang in his place. She smiled at her daughter Yue, who was in a light yellow green tunic style outfit. She was only 4 and she was still invited.

"Hey Shang, I think the emporer is sending us in his place," she said and pointed to the letter from Cinderella. Shang stared and groaned, but mumbled a yes.

"It would be dishonarable not to go for him," said Shang and Mulan when to find her best outfit. Saddling up her 4 year old daughter and 6 year old son, they were on there way...

* * *

Belle was reading a book to her twin daughters Genevieve and Lillian. Her personal nicknames were Ginny and Lilly for them but when princes would come calling it would be there full names all over the place. Right now she was just letting them enjoy being 9. Both of them could read very advanced level books but both of them loved to listen to there mothers calm soothing voice.

"Hey Belle, look at this you got a letter," said Chip who walked into the library.

"Who is it from Chip?" asked Ginny who has a slight crush on Chip. She loved the way he made her laugh and he loved the pastry she made.

"Its from Cinderella over in the next kingdom. I think she wants to invite all of you to a party," he said a little disgusted. He wasn't much of a party person to begin with.

"Are we going momma?" asked Lilly who Ginny nodded with.

"Well I don't see why not," said Belle as honestly as she could get. And then they were on there way...

* * *

Aurora was singing to the birds when the royal messanger showed up to there castle. Her son was actually excited about the party unlike the sons of the other princesses.

"So are we going?" Tobias asked her daughter Madeline was excited and put on her purple dress before the party even began. They soon were on there way too. At the other kingdoms of Jasmine and Aladdin where going, along with Tiana from the buyous. The last person to get her letter was the newest one, Queen Rapunzel...

* * *

**Okay next chapter they will be there and every thing of the liking But answer this question in a review: **


	3. Chapter 3

_You are all welcome to the coming out Ballof Princess Rosalie of Nadrina. Come in your favorite party dress and bring your Families._

_Yours, _

_Queen Cinderella, King Ferindad, Princess Rosalie and Prince Jeramiah. _

Rapunzel looked at the letter in her daughter, Laurel's hand. A party oh she was so excited, Laurel had the perfect red and gold colored dress. She had her favorite silver and royal purple dress that cris crossed her back. She was invited to meet all the other princesses. Oh she didn't know what to pack she was so excited.

"So are we going mom?" asked Laurel who really didn't want to go in the first place. She wanted to stay and pratice her archery.

"You can bring your bow and arrow set Laurel," said Rapunzel smiling. She took after her father in a way, both were more of an outdoor person. In fact Eugene was outside with Maximus. Her father still didn't call him buy his real name but only as Flynn.

"I can?" asked Laurel sheepishly, she didn't think it was that obvious.

"Yes and your father can bring his and your brother can bring his. I can bring my art set and everything that you want. Just get to packing all right?" Rapunzel said this was going to be great.

* * *

**Okay next chapter they will be there and every thing of the liking But answer this question in a review: **

**_Kida {lost city of atlantis} and Pocahontas. How should I get them there or should I not have them at all. They are princesses after all _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note about Mulan's daughters name, I am sorry about not picking a chinease name! I had no access to a computer at the time I was making a list, i was actually camping some where in new jersey when I made the list. Nor did I have a baby naming book So I just winged it there **

**And the king married to Cinderella I had the name confused with Snow White's husband so I fixed it in this Chapter! OH and most of my dresses are descriptions of dresses from Narnia. Not all of them but some**

_You are all welcome to the coming out Ballof Princess Rosalie of Nadrina. Come in your favorite party dress and bring your Families._

_Yours, _

_Queen Cinderella, King Charmant, Princess Rosalie and Prince Jeramiah. _

* * *

''Okay Dilys and Celeste are you girls ready?'' asked queen Eilonwy she already had her clothes packed and trusted the girls maids to have them packed. Both of the girls nodded and Celeste was jumping around. Eilonwy wanted to get this out of the way she could see some fights going on with her getting involved some of the girls hated Eilonwy, for she was not a real princess. She was a princess but some girls did not feel that way.

"We're really mummy," said Celeste getting excited. Dilys was starting to think she really didn't know what was going on really. Soon she was being introduced.

"Introducing Queen Snow White and her Husband King Ferindad. Princess Astoria and Prince Theodore," said the man. A women with Ebony black hair in a beautiful pink dress was escorted by her husband and there children walking out in front. Astoria had to be about 9 at the most and Theodore had to be about 8. The family moved toward the throne and waited for the others to be there.

"Inntroducing Queen Aurora and King Phillip, Prince Tobias and Princess Madeline." That whole family stepped out and Dilys couldn't help but think of Tobias as handsome.

"Introducing Queen Eilonwy and King Taran, Princesses Dilys and Celeste, Prince Bryson," said the man who was her cue. Celeste was out in the very front and followed by Byrson and Dilys. Bryson looked like he didn't really want to be here and she could tell her mom wanted to kick him out of his misery.

The entire thing seemed to drag out that man annoucing everybody spoke so slowly. Until she noticed the last family, the girl was about her age and looked like her father.

"Now Introducing Queen Rapunzel, King Eusgene," funny thought Dilys he didn't look like a Eugene. Right she thought to herself catch the girls name. "Princess Laurel and Prince Edmund." Laurel my new friend.

**Its more a filler chapter but Hope you enjoyed it. I want to get most of my stories done before I go back to school and reviews help they encourage me! **

* * *

**: ) Leave a review? Also Kida and Pocahontas are coming but I'm just not going to write them getting ready. Also sorry for the wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note about Mulan's daughters name, I am sorry about not picking a chinease name! I had no access to a computer at the time I was making a list, i was actually camping some where in new jersey when I made the list. Nor did I have a baby naming book So I just winged it there **

**And the king married to Cinderella I had the name confused with Snow White's husband so I fixed it in this Chapter! OH and most of my dresses are descriptions of dresses from Narnia. Not all of them but some**

* * *

"Hi, you're Dilys right?" asked Laurel, there were just to many people at the party. She looked really pretty in her dress and Laurel couldn't help but compare that to her own red and gold dress.

"Yes and your Laurel?" Both of the girls smiled at each other and started to giggle.

"So you're a princess too?" asked Dilys.

"Yes everybody is one here except for Mulan and her husband, there here to represent the emperor of China," said Madeline the daughter of Aurora and Phillip.

"That was nice of the emporer to send her in his place," said Genevieve really meaning it. She and her twin sister Lillian where always nice to her and she heard that some of the neighboring kingdoms wanted to marry her.

"It was nice," said Astoria Snow White's daughter. She was just as naive as snow was sometimes.

"Thats what you think," said Rosalie and rolled her eyes at the girls.

"That wasn't very nice," said Kaya, the daughter of Milo and Kida.

"Well I just don't think that she should have been invited for that reason," said Rosalie and walked away to her parents. Cinderella and Charmant knew nothing about how there daughter was getting spoiled.


	6. NOTE

**BIG authors note: So this isn't going to be long. I just have to say I am sorry for the wait. After I had finished writing my novel for mynano writing month I've been neglecting my fanfiction for orginal works. **

**And eventually I ended up writing other fanfiction under my backup account incase anything happened to my orginal. So the stories I have written are now not completed. So this summer I'm going to finish the ones I have, and some other stuff. **

**So should I continue this or should I rewrite it from scratch this summer? Or finish it now? **

**Oh and if anybody is curious about my backup account just PM me or leave it in a review. Again I have hugely sorry and I hope that everyone forgives me. **


End file.
